


谈恋爱

by Roesewily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roesewily/pseuds/Roesewily
Summary: 新文化国际艺术学校中国分校，2号女生宿舍楼，117室五位舍友的恋爱记录。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 性转！性转！性转！

住在下铺的钱锟迷迷糊糊从被窝里钻出一个头和一个胳膊，努力去够放在宿舍桌上充电的手机——不过不是她的手机，是睡在她上铺的董思成的。

这手机一大早就开始疯狂震动，董思成又没有定闹钟的习惯。

所以究竟是哪位在不停打电话？！

钱锟满腹起床气摸到手机一把捞过来定睛一看——

“董思成！你个死丫头！那个日本人又来找你了！”

新文化国际艺术学校中国分校，2号女生宿舍楼，117室。

现在的宿舍气氛很严肃。

早上钱锟一嗓子把整个宿舍5个人全弄起来了——

钟辰乐和肖德筠前天结伴剪的短发现在都处于炸毛状态，两个南方人把李永琴的下铺当炕头一般盘腿坐在上面，皆是一脸困顿又严肃。李永琴已经清醒了，抓着董思成的手机翻看微信聊天记录，越看眉头皱的越深。

钱锟还穿着男朋友送的粉色睡衣，整个人看上去都软软的，但是说的话挺严肃的：“昀昀，怎么回事？”

董思成已经被从上铺薅下来了，可怜兮兮的缩在钱锟的床尾：“就……就是你们看到的这回事啊……”

“你是什么雏鸟情节吗？”李永琴看完聊天记录把手机递给钱锟，“日本人说啥你就啥？你俩都分手大半年了！”

“昀昀，我知道日本人是你初恋——”

“人家有名字啦……”小心翼翼插嘴舍长姐姐的话，结果被瞪了一眼，董思成又往下缩了缩，“对不起，姐姐你接着说……”

李永琴的新美甲敲得手机屏幕噼里啪啦响，听得肖德筠都怕她一激动来个屏碎甲亡。

戳完屏幕的李永琴也很生气：“那个日本人，有了新女友了还来找成成，这是安的什么心！”

“啥？！”中高音，这是肖德筠。

“啊？！”超高音，这是钟辰乐。

两个音乐剧系的妹妹声量就是不一样，董思成揉揉耳朵，估计隔壁也得被吵醒了。

“什么新女友？”钱锟也愣住了。

“英浩说的！”李永琴把手机屏幕怼给钱锟看，肖德筠和钟辰乐也顶着一头乱发挤过来看。

屏幕上是朋友圈的截图，中本悠太的头像名字下是一张贴脸合照，日本人笑得见牙不见眼，旁边的女孩子仿佛一颗大白桃。重点是中日友好交往的时候她们几个都加过中本的微信号，但是这个朋友圈谁都没见过——他设置了部分人可见。

心机！

117室除董思成外四人在心里一起捶打。

“董思成你现在就把这个日本人拉黑，手机号、微信号、邮箱，但凡他能联系上你的都拉黑！”

“姐姐，我们现在只是普通朋友啦。”

“普通朋友会说‘winko比今天试吃的巧克力还甜’这种话吗？！”李永琴敲敲董思成的脑袋，扭头问姐姐妹妹们。

“不会！”斩钉截铁，这是钱锟。

“不会……吧？”犹犹豫豫，这是肖德筠。

“会啊！”理所当然，这是钟辰乐。

“嗯？”四个异口同声，是钱锟、李永琴、董思成、肖德筠。

钟辰乐现在只想扇自己一巴掌——这嘴瞎说啥呢，战火怎么烧到自己身上了。

严肃的早晨，最终，以董思成妥协，当着舍友们的面拉黑了中本悠太一切联系方式为结果，暂时画上了句号。为什么是暂时呢？因为钟辰乐现在要面对严肃的96line姐姐们还有看热闹的97姐姐了。

哦，99姐姐说要上课已经跑了。

别以为我不知道有个汽车动力系的学弟老是来找你！

钟辰乐打算要是战火过于激烈，她就把肖德筠和刘扬扬供出来！

117室是个神奇的宿舍，一个宿舍五个人，除了肖德筠自力更生考上中国分校，其他人都和韩国分校有点关系。

钱锟去年是交换生，今年回学校还顺便带回来一个男朋友——现体育系系草黄旭熙。李永琴在韩国校区待了三年，最后一年决定出去见见世面，撇下男友徐英浩也跑来了中国校区。董思成高分考进中国校区表演系，刚入学就被外派学习两年，也是今年刚回来。钟辰乐本来是韩国校区的学生，因为想家，就办了转学跟着认识的姐姐们回国了。

教务处的老师领着归国学姐学妹们来到117时，肖德筠才刚起床在刷牙，穿着绿色大裤衩满嘴白色泡沫的她给姐妹们留下了深刻的初印象。

事实上她那个裤衩也给刘扬扬留下了深刻印象。

刘扬扬每周三四五早上都会在校园里跑步，有个周五他起得有点晚了，挣扎了一会儿打算只绕着宿舍区活动一下，等他跑到2号宿舍楼下，一个绿色的不明物体从天而降稳稳糊在了他头上。

肖德筠对此表示：我当事人就是非常后悔头天晚上为了快点晾干把衣服挂在了防盗网外面。

此次事故导致她认识了个“冤家”并以为丢失了她珍爱的裤衩。直到毕业后两人同居了，她才从刘扬扬的储物箱里发现了它。

刘扬扬：这是我们爱情的开始我当然要珍藏！老婆！来！穿上我们——

肖德筠：闭嘴啊！

自从董思成把中本悠太拉黑了，她的生活突然陷入了一片宁静。

以前怎么没发现他在自己这占比这么大呢？

李永琴说：“那还不是因为你太宅太内向了，你自己数数看，大三了，除了同专业的你认识几咱学校的几个人？”

“我认识你们四个，话剧社的…哦，话剧社都是我们专业的，还有舞蹈社的社长姐姐，还有……呃……嗯……”

“没了？”李永钦一边带耳钉一边说。

“咱学校是没了，那我在韩国校区也认识很多呢！”

“哪个不是中本带着你认识的？”

“……姐，扎心了。”

“马克还缠着你吗？”

“嗯？马克？没有啊，马克就只是看见我的时候会凑过来，我俩的聊天记录都是空白的。”

“得，合着你俩都还没我们俩亲近。”

“琴琴姐姐，你说我是不是要出门认识认识人啊？”

李永琴拨棱两下新耳坠，非常满意这个颜色和形状，漫不经心的回答：“可以啊。”

一个星期以后，李永琴在饭店卫生间对钱锟说：“我随口一说这孩子怎么当真了呢！”

她俩是从饭局上跑出来透气的。这个饭局做东的是董思成的学弟黄仁俊。

昨天晚上一进宿舍，董思成就开心的说她新结交了一个学弟，他想请大家吃饭。

钱锟：？？？

李永琴：？？？

肖德筠：我现在听见“学弟”就头疼。

钟辰乐在上晚自习并未发表看法。

饭局的选址很好，在座的七个人——钱锟把黄旭熙也叫上了——除了黄仁俊都是南方人，他就在本市有名的南方菜馆定了位置。钱锟一行人被穿着漂亮制服妆容精致的服务员领到包厢后就开始查价格——好家伙，这下了血本了啊！

钱锟扭头对身边的男朋友说：“旭熙，能少吃一点是一点，给昀昀减轻点压力，回头要是闹掰了这顿饭钱能少还一点是一点。”

黄旭熙：？？？

还在和黄仁俊逛街的董思成：阿~嚏！

等两人也来到饭店，黄仁俊让董思成先去和朋友们会和：“我去和老板说一声开始上菜。”

董思成点头称好，蹦蹦跳跳前往包厢，她心情很好，进门的时候还转了圈——

“哇！思思姐姐你的裙子和早上出门时候不是一件诶！”

“嗯嗯，刚刚逛街的时候俊俊给买的。”

“俊……俊俊？”李永琴震惊脸，这就叫上昵称了？

“昂，他说家里人都这么叫他让我也这么叫。”

钱锟、李永琴： 哟，家里人，董昀昀把自己卖了都不知道！

单纯觉得新裙子很好看的黄旭熙竖起大拇指：“昀昀这件衣服很漂亮啊，特别小甜甜！”

董思成笑得更甜了：“谢谢旭熙~”

说话间，黄仁俊推门进来了，包间里六个人都看向门口，把他看得毛了一下。

“你们好啊，”他走到唯一一把空椅子处，撑着椅背自我介绍，“我是黄仁俊，咱们学院娱乐产业管理系的大二生。”

“啪啪啪”董思成一副小粉丝样给黄仁俊鼓掌捧场，眼睛亮亮的样子特别可爱，惹得黄仁俊没忍住伸手捏了下她粉扑扑的脸蛋，被刚认识一周的学弟捏了脸，董思成也不恼，反而笑得更“傻”了。

117室董思成外四人加一名亲属：诶哟！

饭局过半，117已经恨不得把黄仁俊的祖宗三代和退休陪孙子计划问清楚了。

钱锟觉得得先把地域问清楚，地方习惯可是千差万别：“小黄是哪里人呐？”

“我是吉林的。”

李永琴认为家里人比较重要，万一有个难缠的亲属：“小黄家里都有谁呐？”

“父母健在，独生子。”

肖德筠觉得身体条件更重要，她看着黄仁俊个头不高：“小黄还在长个吗？”

“……在的。”

钟辰乐心想她要设身处地为思思着想，兴趣爱好得合得来才行：“小黄有什么喜欢的事情吗？”

“辰乐你得叫俊俊学长吧？”董思成嚼着鸭舌插嘴。

切，钟辰乐不服气。

“噗，没事儿，”黄仁俊抽了张纸抹掉董思成不小心蹭到脸上的酱汁，“我挺宅的，但是有空的时候还是喜欢出去旅行。”

黄旭熙想着还是未来职业规划影响大，老师不是讲经济基础决定上层建筑嘛：“小黄以后想做什么呐？”

“我们家就是开娱乐公司的，毕业后，算是子承父业吧。”

当甜点水果上桌，李永琴撇了撇嘴表示水果不是我的菜，她在桌下踢了踢钱锟的腿，两个人一块儿去了洗手间。

“我随口一说这孩子怎么当真了呢！”

钱锟擦干手，从随身包里掏出蜜粉往脸上扑了扑：“也不是什么坏事，反正现在这个小黄看着还挺靠谱的。”

“呵，男人，都是一开始看着靠谱。”

联想起小猫最近一直处于一点就着的状态，钱锟调笑道：“我们永琴是一段时间没见徐先生，暴躁了吗？”

“说啥呢！”

等她们回到包间，董思成已经开始吃她的第二块提拉米苏了，肖德筠不由得在一边担心她的体重：“阿昀你快期中考试了，要量体重的。”

“没事，我瘦的可快~”

等饭局结束，董思成和黄仁俊一起站起来，另外的五位才发现后者只比前者高一丢丢。钱锟看了看身边比自己高两个头，每次接吻都说低头太累所以非要抱起来亲的黄旭熙。

小黄，要加油长个儿啊。

当晚117室在董思成去浴室洗澡的时候开了一个非常简短的会议，毕竟她洗澡太快。最终一致认同——黄仁俊非常明显的在追董思成，董思成傻乎乎的，她肯定心理上没觉得，但是怎么看都是行为上已经默认两人是情侣关系了。

然后她们在浴室门咔哒一声响一瞬间火速拉了一个没有董思成的小群。


	2. Chapter 2

新文化国际艺术学校中国分校离着机场有点远，男朋友说11点落地，李永琴五点半就起来梳妆，钱锟眯着眼看她拿着Beauty Blender在推开粉底，觉得实在没必要。

“琴琴，你素颜很好看的，没必要。”

上铺的董思成也探出个头来：“你什么样子Johnny哥哥没见过啊……”

“你们赶紧继续睡吧！”李永琴拿出遮瑕液开始点点点——昨天太激动了没怎么睡着，起来就发现有出痘迹象。

“不睡了，俊俊今天晚上飞韩国实习一周，我要看看代购，你们要不要也代点东西回来呐？”

“他才大二，学到了点啥啊？就去实习呐？”

“大概这就是裙带关系的好处吧。”

肖德筠的耳朵已经醒了一会儿了，她挣扎着看了一眼闹钟：“姐姐们这才不到六点！”

“一起来聊啊，反正琴琴走了我们还能继续睡。”

瞅了瞅正在进行修容的李永琴，肖德筠略带绝望：“我虽然不懂化妆，但是我瞅着阿琴这才开始……”

“那德筠要不要代购？”董思成见缝插针推销生意，“我瞅着App上好多活动——啊！祖玛珑七折！锟姐冲不冲！”

“香水？”钱锟看了眼自己桌台上的存货，“不了不了，旭熙对这些香都特敏感，老打喷嚏，每次都跟五脏六腑都要出来了似的。”

“口红呢？朋友们要不要新口红？”

“你问问辰乐呢？她前天不是说要开始学化妆了吗？”

“好啊。”董思成立马切换到宿舍群聊开始疯狂@钟辰乐乐 ——这孩子周末回家了。她嘴上还不忘拉肖德筠入伙，“德筠眉眼都太突出了都不需要眉笔眼线这种东西了。那口红来两只？MAC也在打折，我打算入个奶茶色，一起不？你颧骨那么优越高光来一盘吧！五花肉现在不买还要等啥时候！好的粉底不能少，德筠你是什么皮？雅诗兰黛、迪奥、阿玛尼的粉底都好出名——哦~哦~哦~它们都在搞活动！”

肖德筠：我怎么不知道阿昀那么适合去推销呢。

钱锟：温州人，经商本能罢了。

李永琴：宝贝，麻麻要定个黛珂的水乳。

三个小时后，群聊里，钟辰乐乐：思思我来了！

但是117室除已经出门很久的李永琴外，钱锟等三人已经又睡过去了。

精心打扮了一番的李永琴在机场等徐英浩出关，但是他落地后在聊天界面里发来了意味深长的一句“Babe，等下你千万要控制住面部表情”，这让她非常不解，控制啥？难道怕她哭吗？

徐英浩的身材非常优越，高出人群大半个头，1米58的李永琴不用踮脚就能看到他。她超级开心的挥舞小手包招呼男朋友，但在看到男朋友身后的人时差点没把包直接扔过去——

徐英浩两步从关内冲出，用外套一把包住面色不善的李永琴，不知道的以为他们在衣服的遮挡下亲亲我我，其实他们在小声“吵架”。

“What?Johnny!explain!”

“Babe! I DON'T KNOW! 我上了飞机才发现悠太也来了！”

“你们不是舍友么！”

“他昨天没回宿舍！”

“那个小姑娘又是怎么回事？！”

“I don't know either! 我这也是第一次见她真人！”

跟上来的中本悠太在旁边有点尴尬，李永琴是他前女友的好朋友，他就是为了董思成才特意和徐英浩一起飞过来的，上周董思成莫名其妙拉黑了他所有联系方式搞得他一脸懵逼，明明当初提分手的时候说“我们还是好朋友”的是她，为什么切断联系的也是她！

郑在萱更尴尬，女孩子明白女孩子，李永琴看到中本悠太后骤变的脸色让她立刻明白事情不是他说的“去看看朋友”那么简单，联想他上周一直心不在焉的滑手机的举动，怕不是那位总是提到的“winko”做了什么让他坐不住了，八成是拉黑了！要不不会非要趁着徐英浩来的时候一起来，这样才能通过徐英浩间接缠着李永琴，再见到“winko”!

今天郑在萱也为自己的机智点赞了！

出租车上，徐英浩委屈巴巴的挤在后座中间，两条大长腿只能蜷在一起，他左边是沉默不语的中本悠太，右边是气鼓鼓的女朋友，副驾驶坐着他也不熟的学妹郑在萱（他刚知道学妹的大名），整个车厢内弥漫着一股令人窒息的尴尬，偏偏这个司机师傅也是个不说话的！啊……要命！

[当前与 kunkunkun 对话中]

琴琴bobo：起了么？

kunkunkun：十二点了能不起吗？

琴琴bobo：昀昀在干吗？

kunkunkun：还在给乐乐推销口红呢……

kunkunkun：我瞅着这热情，她俩一起当个美妆博主好了

琴琴bobo：日本人带着女朋友也来了

kunkunkun：？？？

kunkunkun：你是突然不会说中文了吗？

琴琴bobo：Japanese is coming with his girlfriend too!!!

kunkunkun：WHAT?!

kunkunkun：英浩怎么不提前说？

琴琴bobo：他说他不知道

kunkunkun：那中本有什么……emmmm表示么

琴琴bobo：表示什么？

琴琴bobo：他要是敢说找昀昀吃饭叙旧我立马高跟鞋踢他脸上！

琴琴bobo：竟然敢带着现女友跑来我们的地盘？

琴琴bobo：啊西坝！

kunkunkun：淡定！这件事先阻隔在咱俩这，别让妹妹们知道

kunkunkun：你回来吃饭吗？

琴琴bobo：不了，我先跟他们找个地方吃一下，顺便探查一下情况

kunkunkun：琴姐666

kunkunkun：那我不做你那份儿了

琴琴bobo：赶紧做饭去吧

琴琴bobo：看着昀昀点，她最近真被小黄喂圆了，要考形体了

kunkunkun：知道啦~

李永琴做东，带着一行人来到了市区一家火锅店。

郑在萱一直超级喜欢火锅，没有体重控制烦恼的她吃得可香了。李永琴看着觉得她好像一只白胖的小香猪，哼哧哼哧的，招手又给她多点了两盘牛肉，郑在萱听到了，就算腮帮子满满的也挤出来一个笑容感谢今天刚认识的姐姐。

哎呀，还有酒窝呢，可爱~

日本人怎么总是“霍霍”可爱的小女孩儿。

当郑在萱第三次起身去盛小料，李永琴看她走远了，开始提问了——

“你这次是来玩的吗？”

“算是吧。”

“那我给你推荐几个好玩的地方吧。”

李永琴一口气报了几个本地的景点，全都在南边，最后她说：“哦他们附近都有些快捷酒店，你们挑一个住就好。”

新文化国际艺术学校在城市的最北边，这种行程推荐下再看不出来李永琴对他的排斥，中本悠太就是个傻子了。

“永琴，我们之间是不是存在什么误会？”

“我，你，没有之间。”

郑在萱端着两碗小料回来了，桌上的气氛非常诡异：“嗯？你们刚刚在说什么？”她觉得李永琴人很好，给加单还帮她倒饮料，就开开心心的问：“姐姐，我们要在这待三天，悠太跟我说他跟'winko'很熟，而且还是我同年的朋友，我想——”

“不行。”听到“winko”以后李永琴扭头瞪着中本悠太。怎么着，还想现任和前任成为姐妹吗！

“诶？”猛地被凶了一下，虽然不是冲着自己，但郑在萱还是愣住了。

中本悠太脑子转得快，他一下反应过来了：“等会儿，永琴你不会以为我和萱萱是情侣吧？”

“WHAT????NONONONO!!!!”郑在萱的反应还挺大，把在座的三人都吓一跳，“悠太是我亲哥！同母异父的血亲！我可嫌弃他了！”

李永琴：徐英浩。

徐英浩：悠太！我们认识八年了你从来没说过你有个妹妹！

在洗碗的钱锟，吃完饭瘫着的肖德筠，在家里和她思思姐隔着网络一起研究眼影的钟辰乐，收到了李永琴发在小群里的消息：上次照片里那个白桃是日本人亲妹妹，叫郑在萱，跟昀昀同年的。

钱锟、肖德筠、钟辰乐：害！

李永琴消息第二则：我今晚上不回去了。

钱锟：做好保护措施啊~

肖德筠：女孩子要保护好自己。

钟辰乐：你们在说什么？

给小学弟——

黄仁俊：重来，给我写男朋友。

给（现在还没有正式确定关系的）男朋友拉来了一个代购大单的董思成心满意足的暂时放下了手机，穿上外套准备去拿驿站拿快递，一回头发现另外两个舍友全都一脸“你懂得”的表情。

“你们在干嘛？”

“没啥，永琴今天不回来了。”钱锟说完又笑了笑。

“嗯？”

“就是……英浩来了，你懂！”

三秒沉默后，董思成也露出了同款表情：“我懂了！我懂了！嘿嘿！”

“但是永琴姐是在哪里说的啊？我没看到有新群聊啊？”

“……哦哦哦她单独跟我说的。”

“这样啊，我还以为你们背着我拉小群了嘞！”

“……哪儿能啊！我们怎么会背着天使做什么呢~”

“对啊对啊！哪儿能啊！”

“嗯哼~”

看着董思成蹦蹦跳跳出门去拿快递的背影，钱锟、肖德筠：对不起了，我们昀。


End file.
